Don't Ever Change
by hey-sass-butt
Summary: Prompt: High school AU. Popular Greaser!Dean. Nerdy!Cas. Set in the 50's. Includes swearing and might eventually have smut. Image belongs to tumblr user kat-chup.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Requested by Ale: High school AU where Dean is popular but for some reason notices Cas in the hallways.**

**A letter to my sweet Ale:**

**Your compliments make me blush. And, love, you're always welcome to request fics, it's what I live for! This is a brilliant idea, and I can almost see it playing out like the movie/musical Grease. I actually think I'll set it in the 50's. Also, don't apologize for your English. You speak better English than a lot of people I know, and they've been speaking English their whole lives. Also, lovely Ale, I think you might be getting that M you asked for! Just don't hate me if it's not good D:**

**Onwards! WARNING There's swearing.**

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester dropped his tray onto the lunch table with a clatter. He slid gracefully onto the bench in front of it, pulling a packet of cigarettes from his leather jacket.

"Hey, boys," he addressed the table at large, slipping the cigarette between his lips. "Anyone got a match?"

"Sure thing," one of the guys, Gordon, replied, pulling out a matchbook. "Just give us the juicy details about your night with Lisa, and they're all yours." He waved the matches tauntingly in front of Dean's face.

Dean's hand shot out, easily snatching the matches away from Gordon. "How do you think it went?" he smirked, striking a match and lighting his cigarette. His eyes trailed from the table to the other side of the cafeteria, where Lisa was buying her food.

"Come on, you've got to give us more than that!" Another kid from the table spoke up. Dean didn't even know this one—most of the kids just flocked to his table every day, every one of them wishing to be part of Dean's crew.

"Yeah!" this time, Roy, someone Dean actually knew, yelled. "I heard you two fucked." The guys around the table all shoved each other and nodded appreciatively.

Dean just shrugged nonchalantly, winking slyly at Lisa as she walked by. She blushed bright red but kept walking. He turned back to his table, pulling on the cigarette and letting the smoke escape through his nose. One of the guys at the table nudged him, nodding towards Lisa.

"Hey, Winchester," he laughed, "looks like someone's about to steal your girl."

"She's not my girl," Dean drawled, turning around uninterestedly to find Lisa talking to a random boy. The boy fidgeted with his beige sweater as they talked, occasionally pausing to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His hair was black and ruffled, and the glasses hid a pair of bright blue eyes. He smiled warmly at Lisa as they finished their conversation, turning to walk away. Dean's eyes followed him as he exited the cafeteria.

"Worried?" a guy named Walt asked.

"About her talking to some nerd?" Dean snorted, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette. "Hardly."

"Seemed like they were getting pretty friendly."

"Like, I said, she's not my girl." Dean stubbed the cigarette butt out against his high top converse.

"Besides," Gordon added, "I heard he liked dick anyways."

"I don't know, it sure looked like he was getting cozy with Lisa. Is there something you're not telling us about her, Winchester?" Roy chimed in again with a grin.

"Fuck off," Dean answered, standing as the bell rang. "You're just jealous it was me, and not you."

"As if," Roy smirked. "I don't need your sloppy seconds." He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Catch you after school."

"Sure thing," Dean mumbled as Roy turned away quickly.

The cafeteria cleared within seconds as everyone hurried off to class. Dean slowly gathered his things, meandering out into the hallways. He pulled out another cigarette and lit a match again, cupping his hands around the flame as he lit the smoke. He looked up from the match just in time to run straight into a rushing form. The still lit match flew from Dean's hand onto the other person's skin, making the stranger yelp in pain and snatch his hand back, sending a textbook tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, stooping to pick up the book. He picked it up roughly, the front cover flipping open. "Here you go… Castiel," he said reading the name scrawled neatly on the inside.

"Thanks," a deep voice scratched out in reply, grabbing the book back before hurrying down the hall again. Dean turned quickly, barely catching the flash of beige sweater as it swept around the corner.

**AN:** **Well, there you have it. Chapter 1. Not as long as my usual chapters, but I didn't want to draw it out unnecessarily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review responses!**

**AChapterCanBeABook: Ohmygosh stop you're making me blush. I'm glad you're such a fan of the era! The prompt just really seemed to fit with era. Also, I checked out that song. It's really good! I may slip it into the story somewhere.**

**And on to the story!**

Chapter 2

It was strange, Dean had to admit. Overnight, he went from not knowing someone existed to seeing that person literally everywhere. In the hallways, in the parking lot, at the diner, at the store, at the drive in theater- if Dean was somewhere, so was _he_.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts as he opened the door to the bathroom only to run straight into- Castiel. Of course.

"Sorry," he muttered, eyes to the floor as he pushed past Dean.

"Hey, slow down there, turbo!" Dean closed his hand around Castiel's wrist as the boy rushed past. "I think it's about time we have a little talk, considering you've been stalking me for the past week."

Castiel crossed his arms against his chest. "I haven't been stalking you."

"Well, either way, we should get to know each other. I'm-"

"You're Dean Winchester," Castiel interrupted in a bored voice. "You're a senior like me, you get better grades than anyone expects you to, you like classic cars, you've fucked every girl in school, and your friends are all big bags of dicks. Gee, this has been fun, but I'm going now."

Dean stopped Castiel with a hand on his chest, shoving him back slightly. "Alright, I get the point, I'm well-known." Dean flashed a charming yet mischievous smile. "Let's see what I know about you."

He paused, jumping up to sit on the sink counter as his eyes moved over Castiel.

"You're wearing a tie, so you must be pretty serious. You're book bag is stuffed, so I'm guessing you take a lot of hard classes, which means you're smart. You're kinda scrawny, so you must not do any sports."

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned away, walking towards the door.

"And," Dean added, "rumor has it that you like taking dick up your ass."

Castiel paused, one hand one the door, before turning around slowly to face Dean again. Where Dean was expecting a scowl, Castiel's lips were twisted into a smirk.

"Not bad, Winchester. But you got one thing wrong." Castiel stalked forward, placing a hand on either side of Dean so he couldn't move. "I don't like taking dick up my ass—I love it. And I happen to be fucking fantastic." He pushed back from the sink, striding quickly to the door. "Have a nice day," he finished, flipping Dean off as he left the bathroom.

"Fuck." A lungful of air Dean hadn't realized he'd been holding whooshed out of his chest. He hopped off the counter and left the bathroom, his brain strangely blank and fuzzy.

_Dean groaned as Castiel's hand worked over his dick._

_ "I don't like it, Dean." Castiel's voice was strong yet quiet in his ear. "I love it."_

_ Dean groaned again and let his head fall back as the hand continued to jerk him off roughly. Dean forced his eyes opened and found Castiel's bright blue eyes staring back at him._

_ "Fuck," Dean panted, his eyes snapping shut again._

_ "That's what you'd like, isn't it, Dean?" The voice was practically purring in Dean's ear. "A nice, hard fuck?" Castiel twisted his hand around the base of Dean's cock._

_ "Fuck," Dean moaned again._

_ "I'd ride you into this mattress, Dean." Castiel's voice was a low growl. His hand picked up speed over Dean's dick. "I'd fuck you into this mattress until you couldn't see straight."_

Dean's eyes sprang open as he came into his boxers with a gasp. He flicked on the lamp by his bed, squinting at his watch. Dean wiped his eyes blearily, groaning slightly. It was 5:30 in the morning, his heart was racing, he was drenched in sweat, and he was embarrassingly sticky.

He rolled off his bed with an annoyed huff, throwing his boxers on the floor on his way to the bathroom. Dean decided he might as well shower since he'd have to get up for school soon anyways.

Dean closed his eyes as the warm water rolled over his shoulders. Instantly, his mind flashed back to his dream. His eyes sprang back open as he remembered the name that had tumbled off his lips—Castiel.

"_Shit."_

**AN: Welp, there's my first attempt at writing smut. Yay or nay? Also, sorry this took so long. School's coming to a close so I've been feeling rather lazy lately.**


End file.
